Impulse
by like a message
Summary: Raito sees L doing something he never expected. His reaction is equally unexpected. Raito/L
1. Chapter 1

Yagami Raito turned over for the fifth time and admitted defeat, staring at the ceiling; he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. He just couldn't seem to get comfortable, and the reason stemmed from the handcuff fastened securely around his wrist.

No matter how he positioned himself, he could always feel the cold, hard metal digging into his sensitive skin, making the blue veins along the inside of his wrist stand out glaringly against his atypically pale skin.

The countless hours spent indoors in front of a computer screen had taken away most of the noticeable tan Raito had gained steadily in the last few years. This lack of sun exposure and its effects on his skin coupled with his lack of sleep had led to Raito looking eerily similar to the peculiar man handcuffed to him. L.

Raito glanced at the other side of the bed to see L in his signature sitting position, illuminated by the glow of a laptop screen.

As he made to turn his head slowly back to the ceiling, Raito's eyes suddenly widened comically as he glimpsed what L was watching on his laptop with an unblinking gaze—pornography. Not just any pornography either. L's stare was currently fixed on the movements of two people—two men, two very naked men apparently enjoying themselves immensely.

Raito watched as L's eyes moved quickly back and forth, mirroring the thrusting of the larger man's hips. As he tore his eyes away in shock and mortification, he noticed something else. L was sporting a very suspicious looking bulge in his wrinkled jeans, which made his sitting position look decidedly uncomfortable.

Raito had to remind himself to breathe as he furiously sorted through the thoughts flying through his head. L watched porn? L was gay? L had an erection?! It seemed preposterous that L would be so human as to have sexual desires and watch hardcore porn.

He was L! He was the world's greatest detective! He, like Raito, was above the frivolous wants and emotions of normal people. Wasn't he?

Raito had always pictured L as a force, an enemy, never as a human being. He was now being confronted with solid evidence to the contrary. Raito focused on keeping his breathing even and halting his movements as he surreptitiously watched L with critical eyes.

Blushing and breathing a bit heavily, L moved his gaze from his computer to his lap. He seemed at a loss, as if he didn't know what to do next.

Darting a quick glance at Raito, L's eyes widened a bit as they met Raito's own. Blush deepening, L made to close his laptop, but he stopped when Raito grabbed his wrist in one hand and his chin in the other, forcing L to look at the younger man.

"Raito-kun," L whispered a bit breathily, "What are you…" Raito stopped the flow of words with his lips.

Letting out a gasp, L stiffened as Raito took advantage of his open mouth, proceeding to explore the older detective's mouth with his tongue. Taking his hand off L's wrist, Raito moved his fingers to the bulge in L's trousers, running them lightly along L's length.

L pulled back swiftly, panting, mouth open in shock and arousal. "Shh, L, just let me touch you. I'll take care of you," Raito murmured soothingly.

Before L could protest, Raito unzipped the man's jeans and took L's cock into his hand. He squeezed it lightly before running his thumb over the head, smearing L's pre-come and eliciting a moan from the detective. Raito caught L's eyes as he began to stroke, moving and twisting his hand over L's arousal.

L's breathing hitched as he stared at Raito with something akin to wonder and surprise. Raito was a bit surprised himself. He'd never imagined he'd be touching another man's cock let alone touching L's cock, but here he was, pumping L rhythmically, listening to his quiet moans, taking in the flushed cheeks and glazed eyes.

L's hips jumped as Raito circled the tip of his cock, running his finger along the slit. L's moans increased in frequency and volume as Raito's hand sped up, the other rolling his balls and pressing against his perineum.

Suddenly, L's breath caught and his hips shot upward as he came, shooting his release over Raito's hand and his own chest. Both men stared at one another in silence aside from their panting. Neither seemed ready to shatter the calm moment that was really anything but.

Breaking the spell and breathing harshly, Raito wiped his hand on the sheets and cleaned L's chest, avoiding the other man's eyes. Scooting back to his own side of the bed, Raito faced away from L, resolutely shutting his eyes.

"Raito-kun?" L whispered. Raito ignored the voice and his own insistent arousal as he pondered the last few minutes.

_What have I done?_

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of the associated characters.

A/N: Thanks so much for your reviews, because of them I have decided to continue this story. I'm not sure how long it will be, but knowing that my free time is going to be very limited in the near future, I'll probably only write two or three more chapters. Thanks again for your reviews and encouragement, I hope you enjoy chapter 2 of Impulse!

--

L wasn't what one would call normal. That much was obvious from his abnormal appearance, odd mannerisms, and penchant for assigning percentages and determining probabilities.

He knew nothing of social graces, relationships, and especially sex. If one were to compare the speed and efficiency with which L solved his cases, one would notice that cases involving sex or anything related took L the longest to solve.

Of course L always managed to come up with completely believable explanations for these unusual delays, but the link was there nonetheless. Because he had never been a part of any true relationship let alone a physical one, L plausibly had some difficulty with understanding sexual motivations for crimes.

While rape and many types of sexual assaults were undeniably crimes of power, L could never comprehend the mindset of a jealous husband or a scorned wife, killing over adulterous affairs or bitter divorces.

The world's fascination with sex thoroughly confused L; was it really that big of a deal? Was it worth paying for, dying for, and killing for? L couldn't imagine it was.

This constant puzzlement resurfaced as L perched on his bed while Raito slept, unaware of the thoughts racing through his bed partner's head. L felt slightly uncomfortable as he assumed his customary position.

As he searched for the cause of difficulty, he noticed a strange feeling in his lower regions. Peering down at himself L noticed his problem immediately—his penis was erect again. This was no cause for alarm; L had certainly performed enough research to know the workings of the human body, the reproductive system in this case.

L wasn't worried by the fact that he had an erect penis; he was more confused by what could have led his penis to assume this state. Searching his memory of recent events, L attempted to determine the source of his body's arousal.

After the investigation team exited the building and headed home, L and Raito worked on the Kira case for an additional hour before Raito turned off his computer and stood up slowly. L turned his head as he observed Raito stretching, back popping audibly and shirt riding up to reveal smooth skin over taut stomach muscles. L blinked.

"Ryuuzaki, I can't concentrate anymore; let's go to bed," Raito murmured tiredly. L turned back to his computer without a word and continued to work for five more minutes, ignoring Raito's glare, before he grabbed his laptop and motioned Raito up the stairs,

"After you, Raito-kun," L stated boredly. Raito rolled his eyes before trudging up the stairs, purposely yanking the chain of the handcuffs rather violently as he went. "Raito-kun loses his temper so easily. This increases his chance of being Kira by three percent," L muttered childishly.

Ignoring L, Raito walked into the bathroom, turned on the shower and began to undress until the handcuffs became an issue. "Ryuuzaki," Raito sighed, "will you please unlock these handcuffs so I can remove my shirt?" L barely heard the words; he was too busy staring at Raito's muscular thighs and what lay between them.

Blinking slowly as if waking from a daze, L's eyes met Raito's, and he blushed at the raised eyebrow. L didn't know what possessed him to look at Raito's nakedness so openly; it wasn't as if he hadn't seen the nude form before, but something seemed different today.

L had found his eyes wandering to Raito multiple times throughout the day inexplicably. Certainly if Raito or another member of the investigation team noticed this extreme staring, L could simply say he was looking for any Kira-like actions.

Raito's anger at the statement would assuredly cause him to forget to question the truth behind L's undeterred gaze. The truth was that L himself was unable to determine the reasoning behind his sudden attentiveness to Raito's body.

There was no discernable difference in Raito's dress, hairstyle, or attitude that would catch the astute detective's attention. In short, L was stumped. His own inability to look away from Raito for any measurable amount of time confused him more than any case, Kira and sex-related cases included.

Continuing to ponder his current problems, L quickly unlocked the handcuffs and undressed himself, "It would be more efficient time and energy-wise if Raito-kun and I were to shower together," L said calmly.

Giving him a short look and shrugging his shoulders, Raito stepped into the warm spray of the shower with L situating himself behind the younger man. Determined to solve his current predicament, L closely scrutinized the man in front of him, taking in unblemished skin and the lightly defined muscles it encased.

As Raito tilted his head back to wet his face, L examined the curve of his neck and the strong line of his jaw, his broad shoulders and narrow waist. L couldn't help but shift his attention to a droplet of water slowly making its way down the smooth panes of Raito's back; he drew in a harsh breath as the droplet reached Raito's ass, sliding between the firm and lightly rounded globes until it disappeared from L's line of sight.

At the sound, Raito turned his head, looking at L questioningly, "Are you cold? Let's switch places so you can wash your hair." Swallowing with a bit of difficulty, L attempted to slide past Raito, avoiding any skin contact. His breath caught when Raito's foot brushed his calf and his right hand skimmed across L's hips.

Trying to calm his breathing and beginning to wash his hair mechanically, L contemplated his strange reactions to Raito's presence. Is it possible that L was attracted to him? L had previously read accounts of people describing their attraction to others while researching a case, and it appeared his situation had some things in common with these accounts.

The shower turning off and a towel hitting his chest interrupted L's thoughts. His eyes quickly found Raito, and he couldn't help letting his eyes wander quickly over the nude form in front of him. Attractive was certainly a word one would use to describe Yagami Raito.

His physical appearance certainly qualified as such, but L didn't stop there. To L, Raito's mental prowess proved equally if not more attractive. Not just anyone could achieve perfect scores on every test, solve high profile crimes while in high school, and rival the great detective L in a battle of wits.

L liked competition; he liked winning, and usually he had no difficulties besting his opponent. When he first met Yagami Raito, he knew everything would change. Raito saw through all of his attempts at entrapment and pushed L's patience ever closer to the edge.

Raito became his first friend, his greatest rival, and had a thirty three percent chance of being his worst enemy. For the first time in his life, L felt overwhelmed. He had always been satisfied with being alone, devoting his life to his work, but now Raito was calling all of his previously held beliefs into question. Did his friendship with Raito weaken him? Not in the ways that mattered at least.

L refused to give up his suspicions about Raito simply because of his admiration for and attraction to the younger man. No, he would not allow his newfound personal life to interfere with his work. Someone of his intellectual capacity was definitely capable of separating the two most important parts of his life. Wasn't he?

L's mind returned to the present as he observed his erection, flickering his eyes among it, his computer screen displaying one of many Kira-related files, and Raito's uncovered back.

L decided there were more pressing issues at hand than the Kira investigation as he opened a new webpage and thought of what to type into the search box. Usually whenever L discovered that his penis was erect, he would simply ignore it, performing work-related tasks until his penis returned to its normal state, but for some reason L decided a different method was required to resolve his current problem.

Thinking back, L remembered watching Raito through the cameras hidden in his former bedroom. The event that stood out the most in L's memory was the time when Raito had locked his door and taken out explicit magazines.

L knew that most young men owned and viewed pornography regularly and that it was usually used as a way to get rid of erections. Figuring that 'porn' would bring up entirely too many results, L typed 'porn hard penis' into the search bar.

He was moderately surprised to see thousands of results to his search, but overcame it quickly, clicking on the first link without reading the description. Eyes widening, L's mouth dropped open as a video began to play showing two men kissing and touching one another _everywhere_.

L watched as the man called Brutus removed the other man, Paolo's tight animal print thong with his teeth. Forgetting to breathe, L observed the hard cock, twitching as it was exposed to Brutus's hot breath. L's own cock would probably looked similar if he let it free from the confines of his pants, but L was too frozen with curiosity and arousal to command his hands to move.

As Brutus started licking and sucking on Paolo's cock, L let out an involuntary moan as he realized he wasn't the only one with an oral fixation. He wondered what it would be like to do that to Raito; what would he taste like? L gulped turning his attention back to the computer screen to see that Brutus was now apparently putting his own cock in Paolo's ass.

Of course L knew that gay men had sex with one another, but he'd never seen exactly how it was done, and he was surprised to feel his penis hardening further at the sight. L looked down to the bulge straining in his pants wondering what to do next when his eyes darted over to Raito meeting Raito's own.

Shocked and mortified, L made to close his laptop and hide one of the sources of his embarrassment from view, but Raito's sudden grip on his wrist and chin halted his movement.

The kisses and the sexual act that followed shocked and confused L and did nothing to diminish his apparent attraction to Raito. The way that Raito had looked at him, how he had kissed and touched him, was it possible that Raito was attracted to L as well?

L couldn't imagine doing what he and Raito had done with someone he wasn't attracted to like Mogi for example. The thought was enough to make him shudder in disgust and fear.

He would never allow someone like Mogi or Matsuda to see him naked or bring him to orgasm. His body was personal, and he wouldn't allow just anyone to see it and touch it, to hear his moans, or witness his face in the height of passions.

No, only Raito could see and touch him, kiss him and taste him. Astonished by his actions and the confusing, dangerous thoughts tumbling through his head, L's mind could only manage to repeat one question over and over.

_What have I done?_

--

Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the associated characters.

Thank you so much for your reviews! This is a really really short and somewhat pointless chapter, but I realized that I haven't updated in a long time, and I thought I should post something. I have no talent for multi-chaptered fics and regular updating, so I'll probably stick to one-shots in the future. I'll try to make the next chapter longer and update a bit more quickly! Thanks again for reading, and please enjoy!

--

As Raito blearily opened his eyes the next morning, he was surprised to come face-to-face with a lightly snoring L. It appeared that a much-needed orgasm could put even the most extreme insomniac to sleep; the thought had Raito's lips twitching into a grin.

Yagami Raito was no fool. He knew that his actions the previous night had altered his and L's relationship irrevocably. Not knowing whether it was for better or worse made Raito both eagerly anticipate and dread the moment when L would awaken from his rare slumber.

Turning his head as possible scenarios flitted through his mind, Raito's eyes met wide, dark pools, slightly glazed but alert nevertheless. Raito watched as the glaze quickly dissipated and a light pink infused L's cheeks as the memories of the night returned.

The searching look Raito sent L seemed to reassure the former that the latter was not angry, and a slow smile formed on Raito's face. Moving closer, Raito grabbed L's chin, coaxing the detective's eyes to meet his. L looked at Raito quickly before returning his gaze downward, embarrassed for many reasons.

He was L! Why was he blushing like a schoolgirl simply because the man he believed to be a mass murderer looked at him? L! Made to look like an inane child in front of his rival and prime suspect. At the same time, L was having unwanted flashbacks to last night's events, and his body's reaction to these thoughts furthered his embarrassment.

Raito's lips descending on his own brought L's tortured thoughts to a screeching halt. Mindful of morning breath, Raito made sure to keep the kiss chaste, moving his lips softly over L's before the other man's lack of response caused him to still and move back slowly.

"I think we need to talk, Raito-kun," L spoke resolutely after a moment's hesitation.

Raito nodded, unsure of how the introduction of logic to the situation would affect him.

"Raito-kun witnessed me looking at some…uncharacteristic viewing material. I simply wish to inform him that this is not an everyday occurrence for me, and that I will no longer do that sort of thing in his presence again," L said calmly.

With a smirk Raito replied, "That is very disappointing to hear, L. I know you enjoyed watching that video, and I certainly benefited from the result as well."

Head whipping up to face Raito, L took in the other's expression calculatingly, "Are you mocking me, Raito-kun?"

Raito laughed and smiled at L good-naturedly, "Of course not. I'm very serious. I never thought anything like this would happen between us, but I have to admit that I like touching you, kissing you, and giving you pleasure. I have considered you to be a friend for a while now, Ryuuzaki, but after last night I can't help but ponder over the possibility of us being more than just friends."

L's eyes narrowed as he scrutinized Raito's face, measuring the truth of his words and looking for any glimpse of deception. Not finding any duplicity, L raised his thumb to his mouth and searched his memories and thoughts rapidly, trying to determine his own feelings on the matter.

As L continued his silence, Raito found himself distracted by the way L's supple pink lips fit around the thumb between them. He was picturing those same lips wrapped around his cock when L's voice interrupted his thoughts quite rudely.

"I would not object to further activities of a sexual nature with Raito-kun if he swears to keep our actions secret and separate from our work relationship," L said with his thumb still pressed to his bottom lip.

"I think we've got a deal," Raito countered with an atypically toothy grin.

--

Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Wow…so it's been about a year and a half since I updated this fic. I don't know if anyone is still interested in reading this, but I have a new chapter ready. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and read this story and my one-shot _Better Than Sleep_. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

L had always prided himself on his multitasking abilities. One did not become the top three detectives in the world by concentrating solely on one thing at once.

L was accustomed to working on multiple cases, entertaining unrelated thoughts, carrying on conversations, and eating, all at the same time, so his current inability to focus was quite out of the ordinary.

Fingers perched over the keyboard, L chewed his lip as he tried to concentrate on the report about Kira's latest victim, but it was no use. His mind constantly replayed the events of the previous night, analyzing, questioning, and deconstructing the words and actions of both himself and Raito. L couldn't stop thinking about the "deal" he had struck with Raito; they were going to do more sexual things with one another, secretly, of course.

If the other members of the investigation team discovered what had happened and what would, hopefully, happen between L and Raito, L could find himself in serious trouble.

True, the team knew that L had some unorthodox methods of solving crimes and sleuthing, but he did not think that having sex with a young man who was both an important member of the team and L's primary suspect in the Kira investigation would go over so well, especially with Raito's father.

Such a situation would not be ideal as it could harm L's reputation as well as the camaraderie of the investigation team. Yagami Soichiro might also try to remove Raito from L' s presence, putting the Kira investigation and whatever had started between L and Raito last night in jeopardy.

Such a result was unacceptable, and L intended to work diligently to avoid this or any similar outcome. The best choice would be to simply forget about his and Raito's "deal" and keep things friendly, albeit professional, but this was not what L _wanted_.

In fact, L yearned for the hours to pass more quickly so that he and Raito would be together again, alone in their bed. He _liked_ what Raito had done to him, and he _needed_ it to happen again. He didn't know why he felt this strong desire for Raito to touch him, but it was there regardless, and L intended to do something about it.

Suddenly, L allowed himself to consider a thought that he had carefully been ignoring since he woke up that morning: he wanted to touch Raito as well.

Raito had given him pleasure with his hands and his kisses, and, while he had enjoyed it, he had felt powerless under Raito's ministrations. Pleasuring another person and making him come was a powerful thing, to know that you brought someone to the peak of ecstasy.

L had glimpsed the smugness that overtook Raito's face as he watched L come. Less observant people might have missed the gleam in Raito's eyes and instead have focused on the wonder and desire also present in Raito's face, but L prided himself on his ability to read faces and emotions, and he could clearly recognize the heady influence of power present in Raito's eyes and facial expression.

L wanted to feel it too; he wanted to make Raito come. The only question was 'how?' L had contemplated touching Raito as Raito had touched him, carefully repeating the motions he had experienced and memorized, but that wasn't enough. L wanted to beat Raito.

He wanted to do more, to feel more powerful, to make Raito gasp and moan louder than he himself had. Abruptly, L remembered the porn movie he had been viewing before Raito's surprising actions; he recalled his jolt of arousal as he witnessed Brutus licking and sucking Paolo's cock, the look of triumph in Brutus's eyes as Paolo moaned and trembled, putting his hands on the larger man's shoulders to stop his knees from buckling.

L would do that to Raito. He would suck Raito's cock. After reaching this decision, L threw himself back into his work, determined to be productive and not allow his thoughts to wander under after the team left.

* * *

As Matsuda waved and closed the door behind him, L let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. It was time. Sneaking a quick glance at Raito, L blinked as his eyes met cinnamon ones. They stared at one another for what felt like an eternity before Raito turned away with a smile before standing up and holding out his hand, "Are you ready for bed, Ryuuzaki?"

L nodded wordlessly before following Raito upstairs. Raito led L into the bathroom before beginning to undress. L unlocked the handcuffs before Raito could ask and removed his own clothing, joining Raito in the shower. L stared, taking a moment to admire Raito's body; he really was beautiful.

L thought he would put his plan into motion when they got to the bedroom, but he couldn't wait any longer. His penis had been in a state of semi-arousal all day as he remembered what had happened the previous night, and seeing Raito's nude form caused him to stiffen completely.

Glancing at Raito, L noticed the man's eyes were closed as he stood under the spray: it was now or never. L gracefully dropped to his knees behind Raito before grabbing the man's hips and spinning him around, ignoring Raito's gasp of surprise. L looked up to see Raito gazing down at him, lips parted. When Raito made no move to remove himself from L's hands, L turned his attention to the rapidly hardening cock in front of his face.

L had seen Raito's cock before during showers or while changing clothes, but he had never seen it unclothed in a state of arousal. He unconsciously licked his lips before reaching out and grasping the penis, feeling the weight in his hand and moving his fingers experimentally. Raito let out a little gasp when L touched him, and he reached out a shaking hand to grab L's hair.

L looked up, gauging Raito's reaction, before leaning forward and licking the head of Raito's erection, considering the taste. The slightly bitter taste of Raito's pre-come did not particularly appeal to a man whose entire diet consisted of sweets, but L decided it was worth it when he heard Raito's sharp intake of breath and choked moan.

After licking the head like a lollipop for a while, L took Raito's erection into his mouth, sucking and moving his tongue as his mouth and hand established a rhythm. L's other hand alternatively stroked Raito's balls and inner thighs before gripping the other man's hip, preventing the little involuntary thrusts into L's mouth.

L analyzed the sounds Raito made and changed his movements accordingly. Raito liked it when L pressed his tongue lightly against the head of his cock. He groaned a little louder when L's fingers slipped behind his balls and pressed against the skin they found there. His squeak and the jerk of his hips backwards told L to keep his teeth covered.

L watched Raito's face with rapt attention, taking in his flushed cheeks and parted lips, the tongue peeking out of the corner of his mouth, the way his eyelids fluttered as he struggled to keep his eyes open, locked with L's own. Raito's fingers tightened their grip on L's hair, gasping loudly as he came, his eyes losing their battle as they closed. L swallowed Raito's seed greedily, licking the man's softening penis lazily before releasing it with a pop.

Sitting down shakily, Raito grabbed L's shoulders and pulled him into a clumsy kiss, his skill deadened slightly by the aftershocks of the waves of ecstasy still passing through his body. Raito took hold of L's erection and quickly brought him off as they continued to kiss, his mouth capturing L's groans and cries as he came jerkily into Raito's hand.

The two men slumped over one another as they rode out the effects of their orgasms in the spray of the cooling water, their heavy breathing slowing to a normal pace.

Raito stood and turned off the water before climbing out of the tub and offering a hand to L. Looking up at Raito's face, L saw a multitude of emotions that he was sure mirrored the ones on his own typically expressionless face.

L grasped Raito's hand and allowed himself to be pulled out of the tub and led to their bedroom.

In that moment, he felt powerful, but he also felt some foreign emotion bubbling up as he gazed at his fingers twined with Raito's slightly smaller ones before his eyes met Raito's own. He smiled, and Raito's answering smile made him stand a little straighter as he recognized what it was he was feeling: happiness.


End file.
